Talk:Court of Chaos
Typhus wouldnt be part of it , replace him with Kugath or some other daemon of nurgle . Imposter101 12:50, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Typhus isnt a daemon, and Demons view humans with something akin to disgust. For russ! For the Wolftime! 16:07, September 27, 2010 (UTC) These guys would never associate with each other. Hell, they would not even tolerate being in the same room. Supahbadmarine 16:37, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I think this article may be NCF. Supahbadmarine 00:12, September 28, 2010 (UTC) this reminds me of The Black Council.... --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 01:20, September 28, 2010 (UTC) The only daemon who would be able to do anything becuase there to busy is the Masque cause shes hatded by slaanesh , typhus would never be part of a daemon group he's a mortal and there hatded by daemons , this is ultra non cannon friendlyImposter101 16:36, September 28, 2010 (UTC) As much as it is unlikely that these particular Daemons (and the mortal Typhus) would be part of a group, GW has beaten him to it. A group of (Slaaneshi and Tzeentchian) daemons called The Murdeval is mentioned in the Sagas of the Daemon Princes (page 4) in which a Greater Daemon of Slaanesh was overthrown as leader by an ambitious Daemon Prince of Tzeentch. However, it is highly inlikely that their is a 'Council of Chaos' where all the major Daemons come together, given that each daemon is trying to elevate the position o their patron God in the Great Game.--Cal XD 20:04, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Why has nobody put NCF tag on this thing? Supahbadmarine 18:53, October 18, 2010 (UTC) For the love of god put a ncf tag on this!Imposter101 18:57, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Surely you mean: 'for the love of the Chaos Gods ''why ''has no one put a NCF tag on it', Imposter101. I have to agree that it seems very NCF.Cal XD 19:08, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok before i become INSANE! tag this ncf ! Imposter101 19:32, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Are only Admins allowed to do it? Supahbadmarine 19:36, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Then find one! and if he refuses have him Shot Imposter101 19:58, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, a few things... First things first, I thought Typhus was a Daemon. Sorry for any confusion. Second, the whole point of the combined powers is to make it seem like the Chaos Gods are using this as a last resort, or that each member is plotting and planning to overthrow the others, to push his god to top spot. For example, the Changeling may be absent, and the others think he is one of them, and they start fighting, etc etc etc. Lastly, thank you for the worries that it's NCF. Yell if you need me Palamon Justinian It is an admirable idea Palamon. However there are some serious flaws in it that I should point out. Firstly, nothing makes the Chaos Gods worry besides the other Chaos Gods. In fact the gods spend the vast majority of the time fighting each other in a war that will never end and literally only spare a fraction of their attemtion on the mortal realm. That is why Chaos Champions have to perform acts of great bravery or recklessness just to get their attention. So some special last resort task force would not be formed, at least not by Daemons. Second, the more notable and powerful a Daemon is the less likely it is to associate with Daemons and even mortals that do not follow the same god. Skulltaker,s first act upon creation was to kill the nearest bloodletter to him, he would not tolerate working with Daemons of the other gods and being the blood-thirsty fighting maniac that he is he would not miss the chance to slay favoured champions of the other gods. Finally you have to understand that Daemons from opposing gods won't work with each other. Those are the main problems with the article, that and the fact that it is so tiny. I still like the idea though. Supahbadmarine 14:25, October 21, 2010 (UTC)